DID IT BACKFIRE?
by Kittie Anna Marie Malimoff
Summary: I was really horny when i wrote this why its so twisted. Trix do a spell guys and girls do a few naughty things better than the summary sounds I'll probably fix the format later dont know when though


Huddled deep within the depths of the realm of Shadowhaunt the three witches that were the Trix Sisters were hovering over their large gothic cauldron. They giggled and cackled as they added ingredients to their potion. This was the ideal plan of attack, one that would rid them of the pesky Winx Club forever. It was perfect, they couldn't have asked for a better spell. Icy threw a large blue orb into the cauldron and checked the spellbook again. They were almost done."Hah! I wonder how long it'll take those tools at Alfea to clean up the mess?" snickered Darcy as she poured black liquid from a vile into the swirling mixture."I don't know, it'll probably be determined by how big the mess is, and after this is done it'll be REALLY REALLY big." cackled Stormy."I almost can't believe that they'll be all gone. I almost think I'll miss them." she said sinisterly as she stirred the pot with a long silver rod. Then she and the other two girls erupted into sinister chuckles."RIGHT!" they all cried at once, confirming the sarcasm. Once the potion was done Icy created six bottles of it and then created a portal to Alfea in the air. She tossed them in. "These'll make it there, right into their dorm room's shower head."The potion was set to release in little amounts so every girl would be affected instead of it all come rushing out on one girl and the Trix's plan not working."Bye bye, pixies, enjoy your last day."The next day came and went as all of the girls had their showers early in the morning. They'd gone through the day as usual, no problems or anything at all. At the moment it was around eight in the evening and they were all up doing their homework for the next day, except for Techna who had finished all of her homework and was now absentmindedly braiding Stella's hair. As the girls did their work and compared answers, they talked about their boyfriends and what bands were pretty cool, and what they should do on their upcoming holiday off from school. Stella suggested beaches, Flora suggested camping, Bloom suggested hot springs, and Musa wanted tourism. None of them could really decide one way or another.Flora yawned where she sat and then fanned her face with her notebook as she took a break from her work. She sighed deeply. "Wow you guys, does anyone else think it's getting a little hot in here?" she asked, little beads of sweat were appearing on her forehead and her hair was starting to get wet. The other girls looked on, surprised as they shrugged to each other."Well...no." said Bloom shrugging. Flora raised an eyebrow and continued fanning herself and then looked over to Musa, who was closest to the nearest window."Could you open that, please?" she asked, her breathing becoming slightly labored where she sat. Musa did so, and concerned Layla moved forwards to feel her forehead."Wow, you're really burning up. But you haven't really been sick lately, have you Flora." Flora shook her head. The other girls looked at each other quizzically.Then Flora groaned as her breathing returned to normal. She frowned slightly. "I'm not hot anymore." she said but then she groaned again. "But I do feel bloated."Bloom got up. "I'm going to go get you an antiacid." she said decisively. Stella's eyes widened considerably."I don't think that's what she needs." she said pointing to Flora. Flora was looking down at her belly with saucer wide eyes. It looked like she'd just eaten too much of a meal…"Th-That wasn't there a second ago!" she cried. She put a hand over it, almost as if she were trying to push it in, but no avail, it just seemed to resist. Flora groaned again and clenched her fists where she sat. She gasped suddenly as impressions of erect nipples began to form on the chest of her shirt. Her breasts were beginning to grow as well. "Ah...everything feels so tight." The other girls watched in horror as all of this was taking place. "What's happening to her?" cried Layla where she knelt at Flora's side. The other girls were at a loss for words.Techna had been scanning her with her arm scanner but finally stopped and shrugged defeatedly. "Her body's inexplicably growing very large. We might need help with...oh..." Techna suddenly felt as if she'd been thrown into an oven. Everything was heating up inside of her. She began to breathe difficultly just as Flora had before her."Oh no!" cried Bloom. "It's happening to Techna!""We're gonna need more than just the four of us if it starts happening to us too. I'm calling the guys." said Musa running to her bedroom to grab her phone.Flora was groaning and gasping as she tried to stand up, but fell back down, unable get steady for some reason. Then, her skin and hair began to change colors, from its usual bronzed color to bright green. She whimpered as she looked at one of her hands. Stella frowned."That's it! This is some sort of attack! I'll try and reverse her with magic!" said Stella determindly."Disinflatus!" She cast the spell at Flora but it bounced right off and went through the ceiling."Ac...According to my scanner, magic has no effect on it." gasped Techna, burning up.Flora's breasts had expanded from their regular B cup all the way to a DD and she looked like she'd swallowed a volley ball. "What's happening to me?" she cried, clutching her expanding belly in sadness."We don't know." replied Musa coming back into the room. "But the guys'll be here soon. They should be able to help out a little at least." Flora nodded weakly and bit her lip in pain. Her bra straps were digging uncomfortably into her shoulders now as her breasts approached an E cup. Her shirt was tightening terribly, her nipples rock hard against it. It was becoming terribly tight. Flora blushed deeply at her four yet to be affected friends."C-Could one of you...take off my bra?" she asked nervously, her reddish blush almost eclipsing her now fully green skin tone for a moment. Layla nodded and reached with some difficulty under her friend's shirt to unclip the bra, which was incredibly stretched… She unclipped it, and Flora's boobs bounced forwards once freed from their painful prison, effectively ripping her shirt open, revealing the incredible fullness that her breasts showed. Layla pulled off her bra and the ripped shirt, tossing them in a corner. Flora began to cry and hugged her legs to her chest, her expanding breasts and belly pushing up against them. "I can't let Helia see me like this!""A little late for that, though." came a voice from the doorway. It was Helia, his eyes wide. The other boys were there as well, shock encompassing their features, even Riven's perma-smirk."Techna!" cried Timmy, the nerdier specialist running over to examine his girlfriend, who was now beginning to expand as Flora had, a purple slowly colouring her pale skin. The boys rushed around the two girls. Helia put his arms around Flora's shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face."Shh. Don't be like that, it'll be okay." he said encouragingly. It was at that moment that Stella wiped her brow."Ugh...so hot..." she whispered."It's starting on her!" cried Layla. Brandon squeezed Stella's hand, and then ran off to get her an ice pack.Flora began to feel a rush in her belly, it was odd. But somehow she began to find the bloating sensation...pleasurable? Seeing her body rapidly expand was...exhilarating? She looked down at her belly, which now looked around nine months pregnant and began to rub it as her shirt ripped and fell in rags around her, not really noticing but her rapid expansion and Helia. Her blush reappeared, darker than before in her cheeks.Techna was purple now and was already removing her shirt by herself as the boys didn't seem to care about nudity. Her DD cup breasts hung freely now as she groaned in her bloating. Timmy was holding her from behind and checking his own arm scanner for any information on what was going on with the girls.Stella's skin was beginning to turn orange as she felt her rock hard nipples pressing against her top. "Oh...I feel so tight..." she cried in pain. Brandon was holding onto the ice packet the ready and Riven had decided to go get more in the event that the other girls became afflicted as well. Musa, Bloom and Layla looked at the other three girls worriedly, knowing that almost definitely they would begin to experience this as well. Bloom looked nervously at the other two."Do you think there's a cure?" she asked her two friends. "What if we keep growing until the dorm walls crush us?"The other girls, clearly hadn't considered that, and hugged each other in fear. Sky hugged Bloom around the waist as she shivered at the thought. "Don't worry, even if you do expand like the rest of them we're here for you. All of us." Out of nowhere there was a cry of...excitement from Flora, everyone turned and looked at her.Her belly was now so large that she looked like she was pregnant with twin adults. Her breasts were both the size of beachballs, her hips were begging to expand as well now, and she looked wracked with glee. She was giggling and rubbing her belly compulsively. "Helia." she said through the giggles. "Take off my panties." Surprised and a little confused, Helia did so. They were wet, but it didn't smell like pee. Her body showed no sign of stopping as she smiled in delight. Her cheeks were beginning to fatten up as well now, but they seemed to stop after a few seconds. Flora felt like she was on top of the world, like she was experience the world's greatest adrenaline high, like she really needed to masturbate. Tears of joy streaming from her eyes, Flora smiled at Helia as she sat up.Stella looked on in worry. "I'm scared." she whispered to Brandon, after seeing what had happened to Flora, would that happen to her as well. She held her expanding gut worriedly as she looked over at her green friend. "Flora, what's the matter with you! Your belly's the size of a wagon wheel, your breasts are as big as exercise balls and your hips look like you've been eating nothing but chocolate since birth. How can you be happy!"Flora giggled and looked at Stella. "I don't know! I feel all light and airy!" she groaned as her belly pushed out even further, her erect nipples spurting out a little milk, or at least Stella thought it might be milk. It was pink. "Oh! Look, I'm lactating, what fun! But...oh...I feel so...serene...so beautiful...so exhilarated. I'm perfect! Perfect! I only wish this had happened to me sooner...And I'm really turned on. Helia, touch me!""Touch me too, Timmy." gasped Techna where she lay on the ground rubbing her belly which was almost as big as Flora's now, her cheeks fattening up in the same manor as her hippie friend's. She Moved her hands from her belly and began to knead her breasts with gusto, getting hornier than she could have ever imagined. She was feeling very similar to Flora, who's sides were beginning to push out and her butt was growing as well. She looked up at her boyfriend pleadingly. "Timmy!" Timmy nervously pulled off the rest of her clothing and then tentatively ran a hand along the middle of her snatch. Techna gasped, and in that spurt of pleasure she seemed to grow even bigger.Stella was completely orange now and her breasts had ripped free of their confinement in her shirt and bra. She'd had Brandon take off her skirt and panties in advance, feeling it was better to do that rather than lose a good skirt, she looked like an overdue pregnancy. It was around that time that Bloom collapsed on the floor in a sweat and Sky put his arms around her. Layla was running around helping out the more inflated three while Musa had stripped pre-inflation and was clinging to Riven for dear life.Flora was gasping in pleasure as Helia had moved on from touching her pussy to rubbing her belly while suckling her breasts. He rested his head against her chest lovingly as he hugged her. "It's juice." he said in surprise. Flora giggled and then attempted to lean down to kiss him but failed, so Helia moved onto her belly more to kiss her, then he went back to teasing her sensitive nipples. Flora's body was becoming round all over, her belly, butt and sides were pushing out so much that she was beginning to lose her arms and legs to her bulk, and her neck had disappeared completely. Nevertheless, she seemed quite happy and giggled as Helia continued to keep her satisfied, the floor around her becoming covered in her nectar.Techna had her legs resting on Timmy's shoulders as Timmy licked and teased at her pussy. She cried out in ecstasy as her belly pushed out, seemingly unaffected by gravity as did her breasts. She had caught up with Flora and was expanding at the same rate now. Stella was reaching the horny stage now as she rolled onto her back and begged Brandon to drive it into her, obsessively rubbing her belly the whole time. Bloom's body was turning bright red now as her expansion seemed to move faster than the other three's, as if her body was trying to catch up. Musa was now expanding as well, Riven sitting nearby, not exactly sure how to address the whole situation. He was more or less just confused over the whole thing. He just pet Musa's belly from time to time as she began to turn pink. Layla lay on the floor holding an ice pack to her head as she began to experience it.

By the time Layla was in the horny stage all the other girls had stopped inflating. They were all completely round, save for the tiny hands and feet sticking out of their bulk, as well as their huge hulking breasts. Their breasts and their snatches all oozing liquids of a different color corresponding to whatever element they commanded. Flora's was pink and tasted sweet like juice because of her connection to plants, Stella's was yellow, and a little thick and sticky tasting warm and milky due to her connection to the sun, Bloom's was orange, hot and spicy due to her connection to fire, Musa's was salty and purple corresponding to Music, Techna's was lime green and mushy because of her connection to technology. They floated lighter than air just above the floor, with their boyfriends suckling their breasts as Helia had done before. They all seemed to have turned the same color as their women's juices, but none of them were expanding. They suckled their breasts relentlessly, as if they couldn't get off, but all of them were wracked with the same expression of bliss as were the girls.Layla sat observing it all, sky blue with white liquid beginning to drip from inside of her. Her pussy throbbed painfully for attention as Layla moaned and groaned on the floor, rubbing her belly as she still had moveable arms. Tears of sadness were the only tears in her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Bloom noticed this."Ah...Layla, what's the matter?" she asked in a husky sexually-charged voice. Layla sniffled and attempted to touch herself, but she couldn't reach past her growing belly."I...I don't have anybody to touch me!" she wailed through tears, her plump face the portrait of unhappiness. The others exchanged horny smirks and the boys let go of their balloons as all ten of them moved over to her. The boys knelt down near Layla and positioned themselves near ideal places. Then the girls all flew in together at once and smashed them all together with their humungous squishy breasts. Helia was at Layla's crotch. Sky and Timmy were at her breasts, Brandon was at her mouth and Riven was at her backside. Layla groaned happily in all of this, finally feeling satisfied as she swelled up fully. Then, Stella floated over to the window and opened it."This room's too small for my taste, we need the night sky for all the room we can get!" she cried. Brandon climbed onto her back and then Stella made the window huge so they could fly out. Then she slowly rolled onto her back so Brandon could lie on her belly and rub it as she couldn't reach it anymore. The others followed suit and soon all eleven of them were flying off blissfully into the distance.The Trix sisters had been watching this the whole time, mouths hanging open. Finally Stormy turned to Icy. "So...Did it backfire?"


End file.
